It is known to implant in cancer patients, particularly prostate cancer patients, chains made from radiation sources or so-called seeds. To this end, single radiation sources are used as well as pre-configured seed chains constructed, for example, by alternating a radiation source and a non-active spacer. Implanting single radiation sources allows the single radiation sources to be positioned individually using suitable means. The inflammatory enlargement of the prostate after implantation, followed by swelling, can cause the radiation sources to migrate or shift its position. A radioactive chain prevents this shift in position because it connects the individual implants to each other.
New medical tests show that adherence to a radiation treatment individually tailored to the patient achieves the best results when treating tumors. To do this, the position of the individual radiation sources must be exactly adjusted to each patient.
WO 2009/005528 A1 discloses a device for joining freely configurable seed-spacer chains from five different magazines with adjacent implants. The chains are joined by telescoping the individual implants into one another. The magazines are selected by moving a slider transversely to the working channel. This slider is used to receive the individual magazines. Such selection by using a slider is very complex, however, because the slider with the magazines as well as the working channel for receiving the selected chain components must always be re-aligned. This can easily lead to components jamming in the device. Furthermore, since the magazines are made of transparent polymer, they are only radiation-proof in their packaging or after insertion into the loading device. For this reason, the magazine content is limited to about 20 radiation sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,717 B2 describes a device, which has two magazines with two adjacent implants, which allows a freely configurable assembly of radiation sources and spacers. The implants are, however, not connected to fixed chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,696 B1 describes round magazines arranged successively, in which the radiation sources and spacers are arranged concentrically about the magazine pivot point. The arrangement is disadvantageous, however, in that, due to this invention's design, the individual implants from the rear magazine must be pushed through the front magazine. Pushing through the various magazines can, however, cause the device to jam, which must be then corrected manually. Pushing chain components through various magazines is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,195 B1.